happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
No Sports No Service
No Sports No Service is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Sporty Featuring *Lumpy *Hoppy *Gutsy Appearances *Cuddles *Toothy *Giggles *Petunia *Flaky *Handy *Generic Tree Jocks Plot The episode starts in a football field, where many jocks are training, except Hoppy, who is seen wooing Giggles and Petunia. Sporty appears wanting to join the team. As the game is about to start, Sporty rushes into the field. The ball lands in Sporty's hands, and he instantly gets beaten to a pulp by the rival team. Sporty's arm, holding the ball, flies into the field. Hoppy grabs the ball and throws it over the goal post, and the crowd cheers. Seconds later, Hoppy is beaten up by the rival team and crushed when the goal post falls on him. Sporty wakes up in the hospital in a full body cast. Dr. Lumpy tells him that, from the injury, he will have to avoid all sports for a year. In a wheelchair, a depressed Sporty returns home. He sees the TV in front of him and gets an idea. He turns it on and sets it to the sports channel. He gets a bag of chips and a can of soda to keep him satisfied. He does the same several weeks later. Eventually, Sporty reduces himself to a lethargic mass of fat. As he sleeps with a half-eaten hot dog, the TV short circuits and turns off. Sporty sees his reflection in a mirror and realizes what has become of him. He vows that he will continue to play sports no matter what anybody says, despite the fact that his bones are still broken from his injury. Sporty sets off in his wheelchair looking for something to do. He sees Cuddles and Toothy playing soccer, but he is no longer fit for it. He then sees Flaky playing hockey, only to slip on the ice and get her quills stuck. Just about to give up, Sporty sees Gutsy riding across a ramp with his skateboard. Sporty goes to the skate park, attempting to perform a trick in his wheelchair. As Gutsy makes several stunts on the ramp, Sporty struggles to climb up the ramp, unable to because of his fractures. Luckily, he sees Handy with a crane and asks him to lift him on the ramp. Sporty cheers that he will finally be able to get active again. However, his weight soon breaks the crane's rope and sends Sporty down. His wheelchair begins moving across the ramp as he holds on tight. He flies into the air and back, surprising Gutsy. As Sporty continues to perform, Gutsy attempts to beat him with a more impressive move. He jumps on the ramp, only to be hit by Sporty's wheelchair. The wheelchair sends Sporty back and forth, running over Gutsy many times. Sporty finally comes to a stop and the crowd cheers him on. Just as Sporty happily waves, a skateboard impales him in the belly. Back at the hospital, Sporty now has a mark where the skateboard was removed. Lumpy tells him that he must now avoid eating and moving, and gives him a present from a visitor. Sporty opens it up and sees it is a football. He is once again covered in a mass of football players attacking him over the ball. Moral "Don't add insults to injuries!" Deaths #Hoppy is crushed by the goal post. #Gutsy is run over by Sporty's wheelchair. Injuries #Sporty is impaled by a skateboard and beaten by football players twice. #Before death: Hoppy is beaten by football players. Trivia *This is Sporty's second appearance, after I'll Ski Your Cousin Later. *This is also the first episode where Sporty survives, though he is injured. *Though Hoppy is a jock, this is the first time he is seen playing sports. *Gutsy's death is similar to the death he suffered in one of the options of his smoochie. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 10 Episodes